


Love Does No Harm

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: Christianity, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nerd!Blaine, Skank!Kurt, Skank!Quinn, Smoking, christian!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skank!Kurt reacts to finding out that Blaine is a Christian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Does No Harm

When Kurt sees it, he is shocked. “Oooh no. No fucking way,” Kurt says, backing up as if Blaine’s mere presence would burn him.  _Which it might_  he tells himself as an afterthought. “This is not—no—not happening. I can't believe you've been able to ruin something before it even began,” Kurt tries to laugh, but honestly he feels betrayed. Even if he has no right to.

Blaine is, rightfully, confused. Him and Kurt have had this game of cat and mouse for about a month now and he'd thought it was going somewhere. Then one day he comes to school in a v-neck and it's all ruined?

“Kurt I didn't know you had such a strong stance on v-necks. Especially considering you're wearing one right now,” Blaine says gesturing towards Kurt’s worn but stylish black v-neck.

“It's not the v-neck, Blaine,” Kurt says, as if  _something_  must be obvious that he just isn't picking up on. “I'm not some freak you can try to convert,” he adds, crossing his arms.

“ _What_?” Blaine asks in bafflement. “I'm not trying to convert you to anything. I was going to ask you on a date,” Blaine says, hurt evident in his voice.  Then he realizes it; the cross.“Are you serious right now Kurt?” he says.

 

“You're christian,” Kurt replies as if that explains everything, pushing down the rush of joy knowing that Blaine wants to ask him out.

 

“I'm Christian,” Blaine agrees. “And what does that have to do with anything?”

“It has to do with everything, Blaine,” Kurt snaps. “I don't worship the devil but I sure as hell do  _not_  worship the adult equivalent of Santa Clause and I can't respect anyone who does,” he bites. The flash of hurt on Blaine’s face isn’t worth the satisfaction of getting in such a good comeback. Not even close.

“Wow,” Blaine spits. “You know what? I'm going to go now. Have a nice life, skank.” And with that Blaine is off towards his class before Kurt can try to call after him.

Kurt feels a rush of satisfaction quickly drowned by shame. “Shit,” he says to himself, kicking the ground. He hadn’t meant to make that sound so rude but how can Blaine be a christian? He feels betrayed. He knows what that religion thinks of people like him—people like  _them_.

Kurt knows that Blaine is a goody two-shoes and he doesn't care. Blaine is sweet and kind and hot and kind of perfect. Except for this. Kurt isn't sure if that's something he can look past. Either way he feels like shit, and he knows there is only one way to get rid of that feeling.

*

“Did he cry?” Quinn asks with a smirk, handing Kurt a cigarette. They're both sitting under the bleachers on the Skank's couch.

“You don’t have any cloves?” Kurt asks instead.

“Next time you use  _your_  fake ID and get whatever brand you want,” Quinn bites back. “Your pink is fading by the way. It looks like vomit,” she adds.

“Shut up,” Kurt replies, lighting his cigarette. He does need to redo his streaks, but that's not exactly a pressing matter at the moment. “God I hate rez cigarettes,” he mutters. “I know they're 20$ a carton and don’t ID but I have no clue how you smoke these regularly.”

“Do you think Blaine could be native?” Quinn asks, changing the subject.

“Well his parents are both doctors so I doubt it,” Kurt replies. Quinn gives him a dirty look, one with malice behind it. “Sorry,” he adds. “But no, his mom is from the Philippines, to answer your question.”

“So what happened then?” she asks. When Kurt doesn't reply she sighs. “Listen you wouldn't be smoking my shitty rez smokes unless something was bothering you,” she explains.

“He's Christian, Quinn,” Kurt replies with disgust. “He wears a cross around his neck and everything. He's probably not even gay, just trying to convert me to his church or something.”

“Kurt you're a downright cunt sometimes,” Quinn says. “You know I’m christian?”

Kurt blanches. “No way—no way!” he denies. “You listen to Lamb of God, for fuck's sake.”

“Last time I checked there wasn't anything in the bible saying I can't like Lamb of God—well aside from the whole false idols thing,” she dismisses. “The point is that the bible is old and no one in their right mind takes everything it says seriously. In fact the whole Jesus-died-for-our-sins thing? Yeah that was so the whole homophobic rules of Leviticus were null.”

“I had no clue you were a preacher,” Kurt drawls. “What should I do then? I was pretty rude.”

“Kurt there is this crazy, amazing thing that the world has for people just in your predicament,” Quinn begins.

“If you're saying I should convert to--”

“Apologize, Kurt,” Quinn says flatly. “And don't be an asshole about it.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and chokes a bit on last of his cigarette while standing up. He should really think of quitting. “Fine,” he says. “I'll apologize but if he tries to get me to join some youth group--”

“Kurt,” Quinn says sternly.

“Okay fine, I’ll fuck off and go find him,” Kurt says before walking off.

*

Blaine is, rightfully, pissed. Well he's not pissed but he is definitely mad. Maybe not mad, but...fuck it; he's hurt. He feels attacked by someone he was starting to really like despite all the rumours. He never thought that going to church once a week would end in such a blowout. The worst part, though? He wants to apologize to Kurt, do anything to have Kurt talk to him again; it's only been a day.

He feels pathetic and needy, but one month hanging of out with Kurt and he is hooked. The enigmatic boy with the pink streaks, tattoos, and piercings has found a place in his heart much too soon. It feels terrible to be so weak at the mercy of someone who is known for not having the best amount of empathy, to put it lightly. He doesn't want them to be over though, he shouldn't have to apologize for his beliefs, but Kurt is something else. It's unhealthy, how much Kurt has influenced him.

He puts on his regular church outfit the Sunday after their dispute and for the first time in a while, he questions whether he should even go. He shakes off the thought immediately and sets out with his parents to the local Basilica. It’s basically the only Catholic church in Lima so they have to get there early to get a good pew.

The service feels so much longer (and heavier) than usual. He tells his parents that he feels ill ( _though shalt not lie_ ) and asks if he can skip the weekly lunch after mass. His parents are concerned since he has school the next day ( _honour thy father and mother_ ) but he assures them, a bit too assertively, that he will be fine; that he just needs to get home.

He hurries out of the Basilica, only to see Kurt leaning against the stone walls, smoking a cigarette that smells of cherries and cedar. What he would do to taste that flavour from Kurt’s lips ( _though shalt not covet_ ). He shakes himself off and walks up to Kurt, trying to muster some form of confidence.

“You can't smoke here” he says haughtily and Kurt just laughs to himself. He feels so stupid of all the things to say, he says that? No wonder Kurt doesn't want him.

“Please, Blaine. You love the whole badboy thing,” Kurt drawls. “Let's walk, yeah?” he starts walking away from Blaine only to pause and signal for Blaine to follow.

They walk in silence for a bit before Kurt huffs in frustration. “Listen, I’m sorry okay?” he says. “It wasn't cool of me to react like that.”

Blaine stops mid-step and blinks up at Kurt. Is he seriously apologizing?

“I like you,” Kurt continues. “And it scared me when I saw that cross on your neck.”

“Why?” Blaine has to ask. It makes no sense to him.

Kurt is quiet for a moment before nodding to himself. “Last year my dad got sick,” he starts. Blaine’s stomach drops. “No not like that—you've met my dad, Blaine.”

“Right,” he says. “Sorry.”

“I mean my mom is totally dead though,” he says. “Carole is my step-mom.”

Blaine feels like there is a lot more to that story. He curses himself for being a transfer student. “I'm so-”

“Don't say you're sorry,” Kurt bites back. “I've heard it. About a thousand times.”

“Sorry,” Blaine mumbles. Kurt gives him a look and Blaine feels very uncomfortable under Kurt’s scrutiny.

“Anyways,” Kurt continues, getting them to walk to a park bench so they can sit down beside each other. “When he was in the hospital everyone seemed to be pushing God on me. This was the second worst time of my life and all of my friends completely disregarded my feelings—which I vocalized loudly, by the way. They just didn't care. They brought in priests to bless my dad's comatose body while I wasn't there. My dad is an athiest too; I knew he wouldn't have wanted that,” he says.

“Kurt that is disgusting, what they did to you,” Blaine says. “That isn't something a good christian would ever do,” Blaine says, angry at his own community. If that had happened to him he'd probably hold a prejudice or two as well. “I'm not like that though,” Blaine says. “Not everyone who is Christian is bad. In fact the whole point of being Christian is to be good. It pisses me off more than it does you when people do shit like this and give us all a bad wrap.”

Kurt giggles. It's melodic, and Blaine is just happy to see Kurt smile. “You swore, like, five times just then,” Kurt says. “It's actually kind of hot,” he adds.

“Really?” Blaine asks in a low tone. “Well compared to how fucking hot you are I can't hold a candle, but it's good to know I'm not totally ugly.”

“Blaine you are the most handsome, dapper boy in all of Lima, don't kid yourself,” Kurt says seriously. “Now I know it's the Lord's day and everything but my house is empty and I make a mean baked mac and cheese. How sacrilegious would it be to go back to mine and hang out?”

“I don't think there is anything sacrilegious about eating high calorie foods, actually,” Blaine says. “Making out on your couch while it's in the oven, however, might be toeing the line,” Blaine says, leaning in closer to Kurt. “But I’m willing to take that risk,” he says, and kisses Kurt softly.

Kurt’s lips are warm and pliant against his own. He feels his senses going haywire at Kurt’s warm, pink tongue hesitantly slipping against his. Kurt seems nervous in his actions, so Blaine takes the lead, holding Kurt’s neck with his hands to kiss him deeper.

“Wow,” Kurt says, pulling away.

“You're wow,” Blaine says dreamily. “I mean--”

“I'm wow,” Kurt laughs. “It's a good thing you're adorable because otherwise that would be grounds for a breakup. Just kidding,” he assures.

“Wait, so what are we then?” Blaine asks hesitantly, trying not to get his hopes up.

“Blaine we just madeout in an empty park, we've been seeing each other for a month. I think we can call each other boyfriends now,” Kurt says lightly. “Unless you don't want to--”

Blaine kisses him again before the sentence can even be finished. “I want to,” Blaine says.

“Me too,” Kurt replies. “You're kind of my first boyfriend,” he admits.

“Really?” Blaine asks out loud. “But everyone says--”

“I know what they say,” Kurt smirks. “It doesn't make it true.”

“Oh so you've never...” Blaine hesitates.

“That wasn't my first kiss,” Kurt replies bitterly.

“No I didn't think it was. You were way too good for that to be your first time,” Blaine smiles. Kurt’s smile doesn't reach his eyes for a moment but eventually it comes back. “I actually meant uh—sex?”

“What?” Kurt squeaks. “No!” he denies. “I'm seventeen in Lima, Ohio, Blaine. I’m just as virginal as your Christian ass.”

“Excuse you this Christian ass is not a virgin,” Blaine bites back. “Well I mean I guess my Christian ass  is, but my Christian everything else is certainly not virginal. Why would you think that?”

“You wear a golden cross under your Brooks Brothers bowties,I took a wild guess,” Kurt replies sarcastically. “Also aren't there, like, a million rules about premarital sex in the bible?”

“Not quite a million,” Blaine replies. “Those rules are completely outdated though who in modern-times actually waits till marriage?”

“Christians, or so I thought,” Kurt snorts. “Serious talk, though.I'm not—ready...for that,” Kurt says. “Yet,” he adds.

“That's okay,” Blaine says. “I'm not going to pressure you or anything. I mean as long as we can still makeout on your couch...”

“Shut up,” Kurt rolls his eyes. “We can makeout on my bed, it's much more comfortable.”

“Mmm, even better,” Blaine smirks, smacking a wet kiss to Kurt’s neck. “Now come on,” he says. “Let's go to your place and make those rumours at least half-true yeah?”

Kurt laughs. “Some christian you are,” Kurt says, holding Blaine’s hand. “There has to be at least one rule about not teasing your boyfriend for being a virgin.”

“Oh yeah Leviathans twelve, line six in the Old Testament,” Blaine says with false sincerity. “I'm kidding,” Blaine says when Kurt gives him a funny look. “That's not even a real book of the bible, Kurt,” he laughs.

“Tease me more, Anderson, I dare you,” Kurt says, trying to sound stern. “Okay I might not be super scary but I can totally pierce you in your sleep and-slash-or blow smoke in your face so...”

“Okay, I give up!” Blaine says in mock-surrender. “I'll never question your totally-not-terrifying, virginal self again.”

“I hate you,” Kurt replies, but there's no bite to it. He can't help holding back a smile.

This could be something good.

**Author's Note:**

> I want this to be part of a verse so if you read it and like it send me some prompts at my fic blog downtowndystopia.tumblr.com I have a couple ideas for this verse already but nothing solid planned yet.


End file.
